<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Neue Wege by halfanapple</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24294382">Neue Wege</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfanapple/pseuds/halfanapple'>halfanapple</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tintenwelt-Trilogie | Inkheart Trilogy - Cornelia Funke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:28:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24294382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfanapple/pseuds/halfanapple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ich glaub, ich werd eine Weile fortgehen", sagte Farid.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Farid &amp; Staubfinger | Dustfinger (Inkheart)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Neue Wege</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Da haben wir neulich Tintenherz noch einmal gelesen, und was mir am Ende am meisten nachgehangen hat, war Farid, und Staubfinger, und Roxane, und Liebe und Eifersucht, und wie sehr ich es mag an diesen Büchern, dass all diese Gefühle sich auch jenseits von klar definerten Beziehungsmustern abspielen dürfen. Und er tut mir Leid am Ende, jedes Mal.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Farid ging.</p><p>Er hätte bleiben können, hätte einen Ort für sich finden können irgendwo am Rande; ewig am Rande der Welten, die die Menschen um ihn her sich bauten. Er hätte bei Meggie bleiben können und um sie kämpfen, hätte sie vielleicht vergessen lassen können dass da noch ein Anderer war, der sie umschwirrte wie eine Fee die ersten Frühlingsblüten. Hätte es vielleicht sogar schaffen können, dass sie ihn wieder so ansah wie sie es einst getan hatte, bevor ... ja, bevor eine Menge Dinge geschehen waren. Gute Dinge und schlechte Dinge, und Dinge, die weder das eine noch das andere waren, sondern einfach existierten und ihren Beitrag taten. Vielleicht hätte ihre Geschichte zu irgendeinem Zeitpunkt einmal anders ausgehen können, aber tief im Herzen wusste er, dass Meggie nicht mehr zu ihm gehörte ... und er nicht zu ihr.</p><p>Und er hätte bei Staubfinger bleiben können. Eine kleine, ekelhaft beharrliche Stimme in seinem Kopf erinnerte Farid daran, jede Nacht wenn er einsam am Feuer saß und die Tage vermisste, die er in den Wäldern und Weiten der anderen Welt verbracht hatte; der Welt, in der es nur sie beide gewesen waren – Farid und Staubfinger, und das Feuer, und Gwin. Die glücklichsten Tage seines Lebens. <em>Du hättest einfach bei ihm bleiben können.</em></p><p>Doch bei Staubfinger zu bleiben hieß auch, bei Roxane zu bleiben, und bei Jehan, und Brianna, und dem kleinen Hof in den Hügeln. Es hieß, sich mit der Gans herumschlagen zu müssen, die die Marder nicht mochte, und mit Roxanes fortwährend abweisenden Blicken; es hieß, ein ewiger Gast zu sein an dem Ort, von dem er sich nicht fortreißen konnte; ein Sohn, der doch kein Sohn war, ein Fremder, der auch nichts anderes sein durfte. Er hätte bleiben können, und zehren von den zu kurzen, strahlenden Tagen an denen Staubfinger ihn mitnahm, ihn und niemanden sonst, um auf den Plätzen und Straßen von Ombra und den Dörfern ringsherum das Feuer tanzen zu lassen. Den Tagen, an denen alles so war wie es sein sollte; an denen die Menschen jubelten wenn ihre Flammen aufstiegen zu nie geahnter Höhe und Pracht, und er den Stolz in Staubfingers Gesicht lesen konnte, besser als jedes Buch.</p><p>Er hätte bleiben können, und alles andere ignorieren – der Ausdruck in Staubfingers Augen, wenn er Roxane ansah, und nur Roxane; wie er sich sehnte nach ihr, wann immer sie ein paar Tage fort waren. Und wie Farid nachts doch so oder so allein blieb an seinen Feuern, egal in welcher Welt er war, egal ob er blieb oder ging.</p><p>Er hätte bei Staubfinger bleiben können, weil es Staubfinger war, nach dem Farid sich sehnte, zu dem er gehörte, von Anfang an; noch vor Meggie, vor allem anderen auf dieser Welt. Doch auch Staubfinger trug einen solchen Namen in seinem Herzen mit sich, das wusste Farid. Und es war nicht der seine. Das wusste er auch.</p><p>Die Welt war weit, und sein Trotz und Stolz gerade so standhaft genug, um seine Füße fortzulenken.</p><p>Farid ging, und Farid kehrte nicht zurück.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Das Ende des vor-vorletzten Kapitels von Buch 3 ist eines meiner liebsten, und Farid hat Unrecht mit den Namen. Aber das weiß er nicht.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>